


Love is blind

by Chelseaxprt20



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Falling In Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Star Wars References
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelseaxprt20/pseuds/Chelseaxprt20
Summary: On ne choisis pas vraiment la personne dont nous tombons amoureux. Parfois, cela peut même nous surprendre. Nous pensons aimer la personne idéale et parfaite pour nous, alors que la bonne ce trouve plus près de nous que l'on ne pense.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn





	Love is blind

Ce sentiment de bonheur lorsque nous enlaçons la personne que l'on voulait retrouver depuis longtemps est magique et réconfortant. Mes bras entoure la fine taille de ma meilleure amie qui est couverte de blessure au visage et les cheveux légèrement en bataille. Un des bras de Poe, un pilote de la résistance, est délicatement poser sur le bas de mon dos me serrant fortement. Je me sens si bien avec eux. Le cris de plusieurs rebelles ce font entendre et tout le monde possède le sourire aux lèvres. Rey se détache de nous et nous regarde les yeux émerger de bonheur, mais aussi d'une tristesse incroyable. 

Poe : Ben ? 

Elle baisse les yeux lentement vers le sol et prend une grande respiration le coeur voulant s'enfuir de sa poitrine. Voyant son expression peu rassurant, je déduis que Ben est mort. Mais comment ?

Finn : Qu'est-ce qui est arrivée ?   
Rey : Il m'a sauvé. J'étais morte et il s'est sacrifié pour me sauver la vie.

Avec compassion, je l'enlace à nouveau et lui le plus possible de mon amour. Ben n'a pas été quelqu'un d'admirable pendant ses années, mais nous avons tous attendu son retour avec impatience. Rey avait la capacité de le ramener auprès de la résistance et de sa mère. Maintenant, ils reposent tous en paix. Je retire mon emprise de la brunette et lui sourit tendrement. 

Rey : Je vais aller à l'intérieur. 

Poe et moi la regardons partir saluant quelques personnes au passage. Je tourne légèrement ma tête en direction du pilote et admire ses traits de visage qui sont accompagnés de légère marque rouge. Son bras est couvert d'un bandage blanc dû a son accident. 

Finn : Viens avec moi.   
Poe : Pourquoi ?   
Finn : Fait seulement me suivre. 

Je commence à marcher en direction de l'infirmerie général et empoigne quelques trucs essentielles pour soigner Poe de ses blessures. 

Poe : Nous avons pas le droit d'être ici Finn.   
Finn : Je le sais, mais tu dois être soigné et tout le monde dehors.   
Poe : Je n'est pas besoin d'être soigné, ce n'est que des égratignures.

Je le l'écoute pas et continue de prendre le matérielle. Je peux sentir son regard insistent dans mon dos et je lui fais signe de s'assoir sur une chaise. Ses pas se rendent tranquillement au point B et il fixe son bras endommagé. Je m'avance vers lui avec les bouts de cotons et un liquide efficace pour soigner les blessures. 

Poe : Ce n'est pas néces..  
Finn : Non, mais tu vas la fermer. 

Un sourire se forme sur ses lèvres rosés et je fais de même. J'étampe délicatement le cotons contre les griffures et il gémis doucement de douleur pendant que je continue. Pendant que je me concentre sur mon travail, je peux apercevoir son regard me regarder. Pourquoi me regarde-t-il de cette façon ? Malgré ça, je ne m'attarde pas trop et fini ce que j'ai commencer. Soudain, sa main vient se poser sur mon poignet et m'oblige à arrêter mon action. 

Finn : Tu sais que je n'ai pas fini. 

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens et me perd complètement dans son regard chocolaté. Sans mis attendre, il se redresse faiblement et m'embrasse sur les lèvres sans avoir la moindre crainte. Mon coeur bat la chamade et mes yeux restent ouverts ne sachant pas quoi faire de cette situation. Sa main toujours en fonction se pose contre ma joue pour amplifier se baisé inattendu de sa part. C'est à ce moment que je ferme doucement mes paupières à fin de savourer les lèvres de Poe. À un moment, il se retire brutalement et me fixe le regard remplis de honte et de désolation. 

Poe : Je,, je suis désolé Finn. Je ne voulais pas.

Il se lève spontanément et marche vers la porte de sortie qui se trouve à quelques pieds de nous.

Finn : Poe ! Attends ! 

Malheureusement, je ne l'aperçois déjà plus dans mon champ de vision. Je dépose les cotons et laisse sortir un long soupire. C'était... agréable. 


End file.
